Thomas Breaks the Rules (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-second transcript of the twenty-second story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle were going through a line to a quarry at the end of Thomas' branch, it goes for some distance along the road. Twilight was making sure his driver and fireman were keeping Thomas in good enough speed, and Thomas was always very careful to whistle here in case anyone was coming. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Thomas, it sure is a great day for a strool around your branchline. Thomas the Tank Engine: It sure is, Twilight. Early one morning, a large policeman was sitting close to the line. Thomas liked policemen, he had been a great friend of the officer who had just retired. Thomas the Tank Engine: (whistled) Good morning! Thomas expected that the new officer would be friendly too, but he was sorry to see that he didn't look friendly at all. He was red in the face and very cross. The Policeman: Disgraceful! I didn't sleep a wink last night, it was so quiet! And now, engines come whistling suddelny behind me! Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm sorry, Sir, I only said good morning. Twilight Sparkle: Listen, Officer, I know you had a rough time sleeping lately, but you shouldn't take your frustration on other people. The Policeman: (pointing at Thomas) Where's your cowcatcher?! Thomas the Tank Engine: But I don't catch cows, Sir. The Policeman: Don't be funny! Twilight Sparkle: Take it easy, Officer, we don't want any trouble. He looked at Thomas' wheels. The Policeman: No side plates either. (wrote in his notebook) Engines going on public roads must have their wheels covered and a cowcatcher in front to protect people and animals from being dragged under the wheels if they stray onto the line! You haven't, so, you are dangerous! Thomas' driver: Rubbish, we've been along here hundreds of times and never had an accident. The Policeman: That makes it worse! He wrote regular lawbreaker in his book, Thomas puffed sadly away with Twilight feeling sorry for him. Sir Topham Hatt was having breakfast, he was eating toast and marmalade, the bulter came in. The Butler: Excuse me, Sir, you're wanted on the telephone, it was Chancellor Nieghsay of the EEA. Sir Topham Hatt: Bother that telephone, I wonder what's the emergency complaint from Chancellor Nieghsay. Chancellor Nieghsay: (on the telephone) Hello, Sir Topham Hatt. Princess Twilight Sparkle has informed me about the police officer who despised Thomas without cowcatchers, I obviously couldn't reason with him. Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you for letting me know, Chancellor Nieghsay. I'll be on my way, goodbye. (hangs up and talks to his wife) I'm sorry, My dear. Chancellor Nieghsay has infromed me that Twilight informed him that Thomas is in troulbe with the police, and I must go at once. At the station, Twilight and Thomas' driver told Sir Topham Hatt and Chancellor Nieghsay what had happened. Chancellor Nieghsay: So, this is what's troubling Thomas this whole time? Sir Topham Hatt: Dangerous to the public indeed, we'll see about that. Sir Topham Hatt and Chancellor Nieghsay spoke to the policeman, but however much they argued with him, it was no good. The Policeman: The law is the law, and we can't change it! Chancellor Nieghsay felt sorry for Thomas and Twilight's troubles, and Sir Topham felt exausted. Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Driver, it's not use arguing with policemen. We will have to make those cowcatcher things for Thomas, I suppose. Thomas the Tank Engine: Everyone will laugh, Sir, they'll say I look like a tram. Twilight Sparkle: What else can we do? Sir Topham Hatt stared, then he laughed. Sir Topham Hatt: (laughs) Well done, Thomas! Why didn't I think of it before?! We need a tram engine! Chancellor Nieghsay: And know of any, Sir Topham Hatt? Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed I do, Chancellor Nieghsay. While I was on my holiday, I met a nice little engine called Toby who also befriended Applejack and Yona. He takes freight cars from the farms, but the trucks are taking over most of his work and he needs a change. He has cowcatchers and side plates, I'll write to his superintendent at once! A few days later, Toby arrived with Applejack at his cab and Yona keeping his coach Henrietta company. Sir Topham Hatt: That’s a good engine, Toby. I’ve see you brought your coach, Henrietta. Toby: You don’t mind. Do you, Sir? Applejack: The stationmaster want to use her as a henhouse and that’ll never do. Yona: Yeah. Yona don’t want Henrietta to be henhouse. Sir Topham Hatt: No indeed, Yona. We couldn’t allow that. Applejack: Hoowee! Hear that, Yona? We couldn’t allow that. Yona: Yay! Toby made the silly cars behave even better than Thomas did. The Policeman: Hey, you! Applejack: See ya, Officer! Yona: Yona glad Toby and Henrietta new friends. Henrietta: As am I, Yona. At first, Thomas was jealous. But he was so pleased when Toby rang his belle and frightened the policeman, they've been firm friends ever since. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225